


heaven and hell

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: hifumi togo takes up poetry to release her feelings, what a ‘introvert’ choice. the rain drizzles on her face, a Hollywood dream.
Kudos: 2





	heaven and hell

When you’re all alone, sometimes it’s for the best. Alone forever and ever, inner turmoil may wreck her mind and heart but a star does not falter. It keeps shining and sparkling, far beyond its death. Rain droplets drizzle Hifumi in a never ending shower, there’s no feeling behind it. Literature, shogi, life and death, what is it like to dance with a skeleton?  
  
More so, the skeleton of man. Oh, how Death curls his fingers along her young complexion. Lady Death is far better than the Grim Reaper, she thinks, envisioning a woman instead. You can always find peace in a woman, no matter her intentions. The deity lures her in, this is how she will be destroyed. If you erase everything that may hurt you, you find that even yourself is erased. This comes from the mentality that everything is after you, everyone has their weapons out.  
  
Living all alone in the world, is that vile? Is that fine with your beliefs? A world where only you exist, in the sunny meadows with animals, eventually you’ll become a storm chaser. Togo wonders if the rain is soothing to her, because it washes the dirtiness of today. In tomorrow’s world, she’s sleeping the pain away. The burden of being a ‘Togo’, the droplets remind her that she’s alive.  
  
Togo is neutral as ever, she begins to spin and spin in the streets. No one is out, no one can say anything to her, not even her mother nor father. This is freedom, it’s not that bad to be a loner. When you are exiled from a friend group, you eventually learn how to deal with it. Humans are quick learners, some forgive and forget and others hold grudges until the years wear away. People are so unforgiving these days, how annoying.  
  
A question mark on the calendar,  
tomorrow’s world sleeps in the dusk  
i ask myself  
“i hate this so much.  
the ill father who will fall  
i wonder if in tomorrow’s world  
he too, is sleeping.”  
  
Freedom is something we all take for granted, we take friends for granted and even lovers. It’s hard to describe how it feels when you go through a break up, it’s like having an axe pierce your head. The haunting feeling never leaves, Togo knows that feeling better than anyone else she’s met.   
  
Hifumi decides that’s enough for her. Enough freedom, enough being herself and heads inside her home without a word. Due to having strict parents, she knows the ways to make sure she never makes a noise. Her body thin and light, maybe there’s pride within her figure. She tears off the wet clothes and changes into some sleepwear, in the end she’s always home.   
  
“…humiliation is once again, my partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> hifumi is my canvas, I simply project onto her. I hope you enjoy this story, the title comes from Molchat Doma’s songs. not beta read


End file.
